


Predators and Prey

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Fighting, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous asked: are you still taking prompts? Cuz i would like something with talon dick and talon jason meeting robin or redrobin tim. you wrote talon dick really well.------------Tim’s return to Gotham goes unexpectedly and has daunting repercussions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Background Info: Dick was never Robin. The Court nabbed him from Haly’s as they originally planned. Jason became the first Robin, was killed by the Joker, but ended up being found by the Court instead of Talia. I think that’s it. Enjoy!

Tim had missed this. The feeling of wind rushing through his hair, the flood of adrenalin into his veins with every pump of his muscles, his lungs burning. He’d been craving this for months. The freedom of running the streets of Gotham at night, but it was different now. There was no dark shadow over his shoulder dictating his every move. He was no longer the Robin to Bruce Wayne’s Batman. He was no longer a partner of Gotham’s Dark Knight. There was only him.

It had taken months to create his new persona. In the aftermath of Bruce breaking the news he would be passing the title of Robin to his son, Tim had packed all his belonging and done the only thing left to do. He searched for answers to a question. With no destination in mind, he let his instincts guide him on his journey. That’s how he found himself in the hands of Lady Shiva, being molded into the perfect warrior. Silent as the darkness and swift as the wind.

When the time came to return to Gotham, the matter of who he would return as remained up in the air. In all honesty, Tim never considered who he would become after the mantle of Robin was passed on to the next and nothing he’d come up with so fair seemed fitting. The long plane ride back to Gotham ended up bringing him the solution. After a nightmare filled sleep, as per usual, an image stuck in Tim’s head that made his decision simple. The reason he’d become Robin in the first place, the reason he fought, the reason he’d made justice his life’s mission. He’d be who Jason never got the chance to be. Red Robin.

Tim came to a stop in front of the old church and surveyed the familiar, crumbling building towering above him. This had been where he first saw the original Robin fighting by Batman’s side on a snowy Christmas night. He’d been enthralled by the newest addition to the Bat team. By the time the night was over, Tim had filled an entire memory card with photos of Robin, photos he still possessed. Like Robin, this would be the place he began his journey as Red Robin.

“You are not welcomed here.”

“Funny. I could say the same for you.”

“Drake.” The new Robin made a disgusted noise and crossed his arms over his chest to make himself look bigger. “I should have known it was you. It was too much to hope you would stay gone.”

“This is my home, not yours. I’m not going to stop defending it just because the Bat decided to give the title to a brat.”

“It is my rightful place.”

“You’re an entitled brat and nothing more.”

“I will show you-”

A sharp whistle filled the air, then two sets of boots hit the ground simultaneously on either side of Tim. He didn’t even get the chance to move before he was being knocked down the stairs by two hard blows to the chest. His head slammed into several steps on the way down, but he refused to let the darkness clouding his vision take over. The sounds of fighting above him gave him something to focus on as he clawed his way out of the black void he’d fallen into.

With furious determination, Tim forced himself to his feet and honed in on the two people fighting Damian. Their moves were calculated and perfectly timed. They were so in tune with one another, their fighting looked like it had been choreographed. Playing off each other’s strengths and covering their weaknesses. If it weren’t for the masks they were wearing, Tim would have thought they worked for the League.

“Hey!” Both of them turned to look at Tim, ignoring the bleeding Damian at their feet. “You forgot about me.”

The shorter one tipped their head to the side, while the taller one took a threatening step down the stairs. “This doesn’t concern you. Leave.”

“No.”

“I will not warn you again. Leave.”

“And I won’t say this again: no.”

“Do you have any idea who we are?”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re going to have to go through me. Whether you want to or not.”

“They didn’t tell us about this one.” The shorter one-also male, going by their voices-slipped around the taller man and came to a stop on the step above Tim. “Are you a new one? You’re outmatched, little bird.”

Tim grabbed the hand the man reached out to tap the bird crest in the middle of his chest. “I don’t think I am. You underestimate me.”

“There’s something about this one. Something familiar.”

“Step away from him.”

The man gripped Tim’s chin in his hand, then lifted Tim off of his feet so effortlessly, Tim couldn’t help releasing a small gasp. His grip tightened marginally before he threw Tim away from him, like an unwanted toy. Instead of landing in another heap on the ground, Tim rolled right back to his feet, pulling his bo staff out at the same time. With another burst of speed, the man launched himself towards Tim, but Tim took the opportunity to dodge his attack and make a break up the stairs.

His bo staff slammed across the face of the taller man, knocking the mask off his head and sending him reeling. A small cut dripped blood slowly down the man’s stony face and into his eye, but it didn’t distract the man from attacking Tim right back. The heel of his boot came down hard on the bo staff, knocking it out of Tim’s hands and down the stairs. A cruel smile twisted his face as he took a step closer to Tim and removed a knife from the sheath at his side.

“Our mission was only supposed to be the Robin. Your death is unnecessary, but we can’t have you getting in our way.”

“Killing a child? What kind of monster do you work for? Not the Joker, he-”

A large hand closed over Tim’s throat. “Enough! Gotham needs to go back to its roots. That can’t happen until the vigilantes are dealt with.”

“Then you might as well kill me now. I’ll never let whoever you’re working for take control. I’d dedicate my whole life to taking them apart.”

“You’d fail.”

“I’m not afraid of failure.”

“Kill him.” The shorter one rested his chin on the man’s shoulder, mask now removed, looking at Tim with a melancholy look on his handsome face. “They’ll punish us if they know we kept him alive. He’s a liability now.”

“He could be our way out.”

“I thought we agreed the Batman would be our best chance. We don’t know anything about him.”

“You know I don’t want to do it. He’s a child. I was…”

“Jay, we don’t have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice. Always.”

A flash of light from a passing car illuminated the men’s face and suddenly Tim realized who the two men standing over him were. “Jason? H-how are you alive? It’s not possible. It can’t be possible. Bruce would have known.”

“What did you call me?”

“Jason and you’re Dick. You went missing. I looked for you, but you just disappeared. No one knew where you went. Another runaway.”

The hand around Tim’s neck disappeared and the two older men turned to look at each other, completely ignoring Tim’s presence. Neither of them said a word, but it was obvious to Tim the two of them were having an important conversation. It ended with Dick giving a little nod, then Jason relaxing his shoulders ever so slightly. Jason held a hand out to Tim, who gratefully took the offer to help him up to his feet.

“We work for the Court.”

“Wait, the Court of Owls. The one from all those stories.”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re Talons. Their puppets.”

“Were.” Jason ran a hand through his hair and blew out a heavy sigh. “They tried to wipe my mind when I wouldn’t cooperate with them, but for whatever reason nothing they did worked. After a few weeks of isolation, I decided it would be in my best interest to pretend. When they brought Dick in, he was just as unwilling. The only difference was it worked on him. Luckily, I was around to remind him of who he is. We’ve been trying to find a way out, but it’s difficult. The Court is more powerful than any of you realize.”

“And this is your opportunity to get out.”

“They say their plans are for Gotham’s best interests, but they’re all power hungry. All they want is to see the Court restored to its former glory. They’ll slaughter anyone in their way.”

“Including you and him and Batman and Batgirl and Batwoman and everyone else. The only way you’ll be able to stop them is with our help and the only way we’ll be able to stop them is with your help.”

“He gets the point, Dick.”

“We’re putting everything on the line here and so are they. We need to be clear. We’re taking them out or going to die trying, then get brought back to life and die again. Surely you didn’t forget that part.”

“No, but we have to try.” The two had another silent conversation. This one ended with Dick smiling dangerously at Tim and Jason sighing tiredly.  “Will you help us?”

“Everything I’ve done, who I’ve become, is because of you. I looked up to you, then walked in your shadow when you were gone and now I’ll help you, as an equal, to save the city we love. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. All I know how to do.”

A dark chuckle filled the air, then Dick ran a teasing finger along Tim’s jaw. “Then let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
